Wireless radio devices today typically include integrated circuits with a transmitter and receiver each capable of operating over multiple channels. Different versions of these radio devices may comprise common hardware components, but have customizable firmware that enables a single hardware design to be leveraged for delivering the different configurations and capabilities requested by customers. A problem exists for manufacturers, however, with respect to inventory management and post-manufacture configuration of the customizable firmware to meet specific customer orders. A manufacturer that inventories a specific configuration runs the risk that demand for that inventoried configuration might be lower than expected, while demand for another non-inventoried configuration is higher than expected. Manufactured radios may be left with unconfigured firmware until a specific order is received for a specific configuration. However, to perform this firmware configuration task, each radio to be configured must be installed into a manufacturing fixture to have the proper firmware loaded. This process is time and labor intensive, and causes delay in product delivery.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for wireless firmware upgrades.